After everything
by XsandraX
Summary: <html><head></head>After 7 years Emily and her daughter come back to the Hamptons for the summer. ( Rated T just in case)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i thought about this after seeing the first episode of the fourth season and after seeing the second episode i decided to do this anyway, please enjoy and review.**

7 years had passed since Aiden died, at first Emily didn't want to let go of 'Emily Thorne' because she thought that Amanda Clarke had lost everything but little did she know she was carrying Aiden's baby, the thought of having a part of him still living inside of her made her feel a way that she had never felt before, it gave her a new purpose, when she was about six months along she realised that her baby wouldn't be safe here so she decided to move. Before leaving she told Charlotte who she really was, as expected she didn't take it well, but in time Charlotte forgave her and often visited her little niece. Of course it came as much as a surprise to her to find out that her father was actually still alive, at the time when she found out she had already moved and was at the last days of her pregnancy, she had been really shocked but all those emotions were very quickly replaced as she gave birth to her beautiful daughter Lily. The joy of having Lily was unimaginable, it was like she became a new person, at least that's what everyone had been saying. Nolan couldn't have been more prouder of her, she had been able to move past her revenge and now she was beginning a new life.

Unexpectedly the fact that later on David and Victoria got married didn't seem to faze Emily at all, even Charlotte was shocked when she saw the way she reacted, honestly speaking there was a part of Emily that was always going to hold a grudge against Victoria for killing Aiden and thus taking away her daughter's father but she knew that whatever she did now would never bring Aiden back so instead she decided to concentrate on being the best mother she could be.

This morning when Emily woke up she found her little angel snuggled next to her, Lily was 7 years old now, but during the nights she would often get lonely so she would sneak into her mother's bed, Emily didn't complain though because she loved seeing her big pair of blue eyes next to her. Emily carefully exited the bed without waking her daughter up so she could get ready, after that she went downstairs to start making breakfast and saw Lily walking downstairs still in her pjs.

''Good morning Lily.''

''Morning mommy.''

''I'm still making the pancakes so why don't you go get ready?''

''Okay.'' She ran up to her room and got dressed, she combed her blonde locks until they were tamed but before she left the room she went to her night stand and looked at her father's picture.

''Good morning daddy.'' This had become a ritual for her now, she never knew her dad but her mother told her so many wonderful things about him so in a way she felt like she did, it was lonely sometimes but she knew that her father was watching over her. Once she heard the delicious smell of her mother's pancakes she ran back downstairs to her, before making herself known she looked at her mother for a minute and smiled to herself, she knew that she was really lucky to have a mother like her, she was always strong and was really beautiful. Emily noticed her daughter smiling and giggled.

''You're in a good mood today.''

''Yep, the pancakes smell great.'' She said sitting down on her chair while her mother served the blueberry pancakes to their plates.

''Is that it?''

''I also wanted to ask you if we were going back to grannies this summer.''

''I don't know yet, we'll see.'' These past few years Emily had been taking Lily to England to see Aiden's mother who was really good with children so they all got along well, of course she wouldn't have minded to go there again this year but a part of her was holding back.

''Mommy where did you learn to cook like this?'' Emily shortly reminisced the few lessons she had with her father when she was a kid.

''Uhm my father.'' Lily was really surprised to hear him mentioned, her mother rarely mentioned her parents, infact she had yet to see a picture of them, she took advantage of this moment to ask her about them.

''What was your father like?'' Emily took a moment.

''Well he was generous, kind and very funny.'' Emily recalled all the nice memories from her childhood.

''I wish i could have met him.'' In that moment she felt a bit guilty for not telling her the truth, but she knew better than to involve Lily with anything that could put her near Victoria.

''You two would have gotten along.''

After finishing breakfast she started washing up while Lily was sitting on the couch reading a book, there was a knock on the door so Lily went to see who it was, she opened the door and saw her aunt Charlotte standing outside.

''Aunt Charlotte!'' The young girl said hugging her aunt who was just as enthusiastic about seeing her.

''I'm so happy to see you again Lily.''

''Me too but i didn't know that you were coming.''

''I was in the neighbour hood, so where's your mom?''

''She's in the kitchen.'' Emily heard the noise so she went to them.

''Charlotte.'' They hugged.

''Emily i'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly but i wanted to talk to you about something.''

''Sure, Lily why don't you go up t your room and play for a bit?''

''Sure.'' Lily went upstairs and Charlotte and Emily sat in the living room.

''What's up?''

''I was wondering if you had any plans this summer.''

''I hadn't really thought about it but no i don't, why do you ask?''

''I thought that you could come to the Hamptons then.''

''Charlotte..''

''I know what you're going to say but why not? Lily would love it. You could spend time with Nolan, Jack, Carl and me.''

''You know i would love that but..''

''You don't have to worry about dad, we can find ways so that you stay out of eachother's way, and even if he does see you nothing bad will happen.''

''What about Lily?''

''She'll be busy spending time with everyone else. Please, do this for me.'' Emily could see how impotant this was for her so she very reluctantly gave in.

''Fine, we'll go. Happy?'' Charlotte beamed and nodded.

''I'll go tell Lily the great news.''

Charlotte ran to Lily's room and Emily groaned already regretting the decision, she knew it was a really bad idea, but she was sure that Charlotte had wanted to ask her the previous summers and didn't knowing of how Emily felt about the whole idea so the fact that she actually asked her made it clear of just how much she wanted it.

3 days later

They had finally arrived, Emily couldn't help but feel anxious of being there again in that house, on the other hand Lily was jumping up and down as soon as she saw the beach so she put a smile on her face and walked in looking as calm as she could manage to. The house wasn't as dusty as she thought it would be, she then remembered that Charlotte must have sent someone to clean up, they brought in all of their stuff and started unpacking. While unpacking Emily looked over at the fire place and remembered the night that she found Aiden dead, a silent tear slid down her cheek but Emily quickly rubbed it off hoping that Lily didn't notice but unfortunately she did and before she could say anything Nolan came through the door.

''I guess i'm a bit late to help you unpack.''

''Uncle Nolan.'' He hugged her and then took a small box from his pocket and gave it to her.

''Hope you like your present kitten.'' She opened it and inside there was a necklace with the infinity times infinity sign like the one her mother had taught her, it was really small and pretty so she hugged him again.

''I love it uncle Nolan, thanks.''

''No prob.''

''Hey Lily why don't you go choose which room you're sleeping in.''

''Yay!'' She ran upstairs to explore the room while Emily and Nolan gave each other a knowing look.

''She's really growing up fast huh.''

''Too fast.''

''So Ems how are you doing?''

''Well i guess considering the circumstances pretty good. Am i going to see you at Carl's birthday party later on?''

''Not just me.''

''Who else?''

''Victoria and David.'' Emily sighed, she knew that she was going to meet them soon but she didn't think it was this soon.

''I guess i'll do my best to keep Lily away from them.''

''You don't have to.''

''I know but i don't trust Victoria to be near my daughter.''

''Come on Emily, she's not going to hurt her, certainly not in front of so many people.''

''You're not helping.''

''Look you're not alone we'll all be keeping an eye on her so don't worry and enjoy yourself.''

* * *

><p><strong>at the party..<strong>

Emily and Lily showed up pretty early so Victoria and David weren't there yet, Jack noticed her and came her way.

''Hey Emily, Lily it's great that you could make it.'' A boy with curly black hair came.

''Aunt Emily.'' Carl was a bit confused of the girl standing at her side.

''Carl this is my daughter Lily.'' She smiled shyly.

''Nice to meet you Carl.''

''Nice to meet you too Lily, want to check out my games.'' She looked over at her mother for approval who nodded.

''Okay.''

''I heard from Nolan that you're staying here this summer.''

''Yeah we just moved in this morning.''

''I'm happy that you're back. Things have been pretty quiet here since Victoria and David's wedding.''

''Must have been quite the event.''

''Yeah, you know we should hang out sometimes if you want.'' Emily blushed a bit and smiled.

''I'll think about it.''

Soon after that the other guests started coming, it was a great party and the food was fantastic, Emily had been able to enjoy herself with Jack, Charlotte and Nolan for a bit before David and Victoria showed up. When she and Victoria had eye contact, she felt a chill go down her spine and her motherly instincts kicked in so she went to check on the children who were all happily playing care free, knowing what was back inside waiting for her she was very tempted to stay where she was but the thought of Victoria coming there was definitely the incentive she needed to go back inside. When she walked inside Nolan shot her this look, so she went to him.

''What's wrong Nolan?''

''Where were you? You suddenly disappeared after they came in.''

''I was checking on Lily.''

David looked around the Stowaway, he was surrounded by the people he was getting used to call friends, it was difficult to believe that just 7 and a half years ago they were strangers, At his side was his beautiful wife Victoria, it had taken him some time but he was able to forgive her for the past events, thanks to the help of Charlotte he had slowly been able to return to the person he once was. In the distance he saw a woman, he didn't know why but there was something so familiar about her, Victoria noticed that David looked distracted so when she looked in the direction he was looking at her whole body stiffened. She was back, Amanda Clarke or better known here as Emily Thorne, suddenly Emily noticed her and thet stared into each other's eyes until Emily walked away to another room. Victoria was actually thankful for that, all these years they had been able to stay out of each other's way but now after all this time she came back, a part of her knew that it probably had to do with Charlotte since she had been visiting her, though she kept it a secret form them but unfortuantely for Charlotte her mother had been keeping an eye on her lately. David noticed that Victoria had stiffened a bit so he nudged her slightly.

''Vic are you okay?''

''Yes, i just got distracted.''

''I'm guessing it has something to do with miss Thorne over there.'' Victoria chuckled.

''You know me too well David.''

''Well not that many things unfaze you, what happened between you two?''

''I thought that Daniel had told you all about her already.''

''I'm not stupid Victoria, there must be more to the story that he doesn't know. Yet i have this feeling that you already do.'' Victoria stayed silent.

''Fine be that way but i'll find out the truth one way or another.'' They both walked to Emily.

''Emily what a pleasant surprise.''

''Victoria i didn't expect to see you here.'' Victoria tightened her grip on David's arm.

''I'm just keeping David company.''

''So you must be David Clarke.''

''Yes, it's nice to finally meet you in person Emily.''

''Likewise.'' When they shook hands Emily made sure to use her left arm so that he wouldn't see her tattoo.

''So Emily for how long are you planning to stay?''

''Just the summer.'' Nolan walked back holding a drink for Emily not noticing David and Victoria.

''Here you go Ems.''

''Thanks Nolan.'' David was honestly surprised that they knew each other.

''Nolan, i didn't know you were acquainted with Emily.'' Nolan smiled and Victoria filled in for him.

''It's more than just acquainted, Emily here bought Nolan the house he is living in.''

''Yeah she owed me one.''

''So you two must be pretty close then.''

''Yeah we are.''

''Well she is like family to you isn't she Nolan?'' Charlotte came over to them and broke the akward silence that Victoria created.

''Mom, dad i think that someone was looking for you two over there.''

''Thanks Charlotte, we'll see you around Emily you too Nolan.''

''I am so sorry about how my mother acted towards you two.''

''It's okay Charlotte you shouldn't apologise it wasn't your fault.'' Charlotte could see that Emily truly wasn't angry at her but she was mad at herself because she was the one convincing Emily that everything would be okay if she came here.

* * *

><p><strong>later on at Grayson Manor<strong>

David decided to go out for a walk on the beach, Charlotte was glad that he wasn't there because she really needed to talk with her mother.

''We need to talk.'' Charlotte said in firm tone so Victoria stopped in her tracks.

''What about?''

''The way you acted towards Emily and Nolan.''

''After what she did to..''

''Stop playing with me i know the truth as well as you do so you can stop with that farce.'' Victoria was honestly surprised that her daughter wanted to finally discuss it.

''When did she tell you?''

''Before she left.''

''Whatever she told you about me..''

''She didn't just tell me about you mom, she told me everything that she did to you and what you did to her including Aiden.''

''If she did tell you the whole truth then you should understand my resentment towards her after everything she did to this family.''

''You also destroyed hers and killed the man she loved i would say that you're even now. So will you stop acting like that towards them.'' Victoria didn't respond so Charlotte continued.

''Fine but until you do i can't live in the same house as you.'' Victoria didn't even bother stopping her, she was right, but there was still one question plaguing Victoria 'Why didn't she want revenge after i killed Aiden.'

* * *

><p><strong>at the beach house<strong>

Emily and Lily were interrupted from their activities when they heard a knock on the door, when they opened it Charlotte stood there with a bag.

''Charlotte what's wrong?''

''I was actually kind of hoping that you could let me stay in one of your guest bedroom's for a while.''

''Of course but what happened?''

They sat on the couch and Charlotte explained the argument she had with Victoria before, Emily was really happy that Charlotte wanted to help her but felt bad because she didn't want her to sacrifice her relationship with Victoria.

''I really am sorry for imposing on you like this Emily.''

''Nonsense, you're my sister you can stay as long as you like. But what about David?''

''It's okay, i'll call him later.''

''I think it's better if you call him now or he'll get worried.''

''How do you know?''

''He would usually get worried about me if i stayed out for too long without warning him but maybe that was just because i was younger than you.'' Charlotte smiled.

''You know this is the first thing you ever told me about him.'' Charlotte went out on the porch and called him, when she came back she looked tired.

''You were right but i don't think the age made a difference to him.''

''What did you expect? You moved out so suddenly he must have been worried about you.''

''I know but i never had such an over protective father.''

''It has its ups and downs but you'll get used to it.''

''If he gets this mad for this what will happen if he sees me kiss somebody?'' Emily stayed silent remembering an old memory and Charlotte could see that there was something that she was not saying.

''Wait, no did dad ever see you kiss somebody?!''Emily blushed a bit.

''Once..''

''But when? And most importantly with who?''

''It was about a month before he was arrested, i was playing with Jack, one thing led to another and he kissed me, David saw the whole scene.''

''Wow so you had your first kiss with Jack, i really think that you should take up his offer, it would be good for you. You like him don't you?''

''I do like him but...''

''If you like him then what are you waiting for?''

''What about Lily?''

''Look i get that you're trying to be the greatest mother you can be to Lily but you need to make some time for yourself and to move on from Aiden.'' In that moment the phone rang and Emily answered it.

''Hey Jack.''

_''Hey Emily is this a good time?''_

''Yeah what's up?''

_''I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow night we could have dinner?''_

''I would love to.''

_''Great i'll pick you up at 8 pm then.''_

''Okay see you then.'' Charlotte was grinning._  
><em>

''So what's happening tomorrow night?''

''I'm going to have dinner with Jack.''

''I'm so happy for you, Emily.'' As if on cue Lily came down the stairs.

''What's going on?''

''Your mother's going out tomorrow night so i'm going to be watching you.''

''Okay.''

* * *

><p><strong>at the stowaway<strong>

_''Okay see you then.'' _He hung up and turned around to the smiling Nolan.

''She said yes.''

''Now aren't you glad that i convinced you to ask her out.''

''Thanks man.'' Jack was really glad because honestly he would never have expected her to say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews, this is the new chapter and i hope you'll enjoy it. Please review.**

David woke that morning and went downstairs to have breakfast, it was lonely without Charlotte, there was this silence that only she could fill. Yesterday on the phone conversation with her she didn't really say the reason why she moved out which made him even more curious, when he talked to Victoria about it she just reminded him that Charlotte wasn't a little girl anymore and that legally she could go wherever she wanted to, he knew that but it also reminded him how he lost out on her childhood or the awkward teenage years, David was well aware that the only reason she was still living with them was for him but he still didn't want her to move out yet, he felt like he didn't have enough time with her.

''You know it's not too late for you to go down there to apologise to her Vic.'' She took a sip of her orange juice.

''She's an adult David, even if i did apologise that won't mean that she'll come back.''

''You're right, i just miss her.''

''Don't worry David, i'm sure you'll see her soon.''

''Why don't we invite Miss Thorne to lunch?'' Victoria froze for a minute.

''Why would we do that?''

''So that she can take Charlotte with her and i would love to get to know her better.''

''I doubt that she'll come considering everything.''

''What happened between you two? I will invite her anyway.''

* * *

><p><strong>at the beach house<strong>

Emily was grabbing her bag so that she could go to the store to get something for lunch, in the living room Charlotte and Lily were reading a book together, Emily looked over them and smiled.

''Hey you two i'm heading to the store.''

''Okay Emily.''

''Bye mom.''

Charlotte started thinking about how Emily always called their dad 'David', she knew that it was better just in case anyone heard them but sometimes it felt like she would be talking about a different person and she would never tell her stuff about him except the other night which was actually a rare occasion, she would have liked to talk about their father more but like in the way sisters would. Lily could see that her aunt was distressed.

''Aunt Charlotte what's wrong?''

''It's just family matters.''

''Oh so it's about my grandfather?''

''Wait so you know that he is still alive?''

''Yeah, mom always told me that you two share a dad and i heard you call someone dad on the phone yesterday. Plus at the party i saw a guy that looked like him.''

''Did he see you?''

''Nope but why didn't you or mom tell me? It seems like you're constantly trying to hide me.''

''I don't know, it's like Emily wants to avoid him forever.''

''Maybe he just reminds her of some sad things.''

''Yeah but it's like she doesn't even care about him anymore.''

''I don't think so.''

''Why not?'' Lily got up and walked to the coffee table where she found her mother favourite book, she brought it back to the couch and opened it, inside there was a picture of a smaller Amanda with David smiling.

''I found this a while back, she opens this book every day, if she really stopped caring about him then she wouldn't keep this with her, i'm sure.''

* * *

><p><strong>at the store <strong>

Emily was almost done with her grocery shopping she went to get the last thing which was a can, unfortunately placed higher up than her, she struggled for a bit until suddenly someone taller took the can and handed it to her.

''Thanks.'' Emily turned around to see who helped her and it was David.

''Emily what a nice surprise.''

''Oh David i didn't think you would shop here.''

''Well it's further away but they have fresher food.''

''So you cook?''

''Yeah i just can't get used to someone else doing it for me.'' In truth Emily wasn't surprised at all, David was always like that.

''It was nice seeing you again David.''

''Wait Emily can i ask you something?''

''Of course.''

''I was wondering if you and Charlotte would like to come for lunch at the Manor today?''

''Thanks but i'd rather not go.''

''Why not?''

''I think you may already know but me and Victoria don't really get along.''

''Oh yeah i heard, why is that exactly?''

''We have our differences.''

''It's more than just differences isn't it?''

''Why do you want to know so badly?''

''Because i love my wife and Charlotte really cares about you, so i want to find a way for you two to get along.'' Emily chuckled.

''You sound really naïve.''

''Whatever history may be between you two, you can't hate each other forever.''

''I doubt that.'' She turned around and went to pay leaving David a bit shocked at her answer, there was something about Emily that David couldn't point out, in a way she was the opposite of Amanda.

* * *

><p><strong>at the stowaway<strong>

Jack was already panicking, he had thought of everything for the date, his clothes, the restaurant, flowers except for Carl, he didn't know what to do his baby sitter was out of town and Nolan was busy but then his answer walked in the Stowaway.

''Charlotte, thank god you're here i need to ask you a favor. Can you watch Carl tonight?''

''I'm supposed to be watching Lily, oh i've got an idea how about you bring Carl to the beach house and i'll watch both of them.''

''That's a great idea, Carl was really looking forward to seeing her again.''

''Great i'll tell Emily and Lily when i get back. So is everything ready for your first date tonight?''

''Yep that was the last thing.''

''I can't believe that you finally asked her out, but is it true that you were her first kiss?''

''Yeah she was the first girl i ever kissed. How did you know?''

''It just came up in a conversation with Emily yesterday, anyway i better get back to Emily's, see you later.'' Jack smiled and reminisced that old memory.

**flashback**

_Jack and Amanda were sitting on the sand watching the sunset, they had played all afternoon with Sammy so they were both a bit tired. Amanda looked over to her house and realised that it was going to get dark soon, that reminded her of that neighbour lady that came to visit her father during the night, the other day she saw them kiss and had to hold her gasp, she couldn't believe that her father would actually like that woman, she was so cold, and nothing like her mom. _

_''Amanda what's wrong?''_

_''Last night i saw my dad and the neighbour lady kiss.''_

_''So he likes her.''_

_''I guess but why is he keeping it a secret from me?''_

_''I don't know but there must be a reason, just ask him.''_

_''I know but i can't stop thinking about it.'' _

_''Maybe this will help.'' _

_In the distance David was looking for Amanda because it was getting dark and she wasn't back yet, as he looked at the beach he then saw Jack kiss Amanda and he was pretty sure it wasn't on the cheek, he knew that the day would come when eventually boys would start paying attention to his little girl but he never expected it to happen this soon._

_''Amanda!'' Amanda noticed her father and ended the kiss while Jack just looked a bit concerned from the menacing look David was giving him._

_''I'm coming!'' Before leaving she smiled and whispered 'Thanks Jack' to him, as much as she was embarrassed that her father saw them kiss it worked, because after that Amanda could only concentrate on the warm sensation on her lips and completely forgot about what was bothering her before._

**end of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>at the beach house<strong>

Emily was in her room, she looked at it, the scar on her wrist, it was a reminder of the darkest time of her life. A mirror to what Amanda became after her father was arrested, when she made it she was only 14, it had been 5 years since her father was arrested it had been like hell for her. At the time she couldn't even remember her life before his first she didn't believe that her father was a monster but after a while she subsided to it, whenever she remembered him it was like someone twisted a knife deep inside of her, he was the only person that ever mattered to her, yet he lied to her and betrayed her, he never even sent any letters to her to make sure she was okay and he never replied to hers. Everyone looked at her like she was the one who downed the plane, she knew that she had no future ahead, after all who would ever want to be associated with the devil's daughter. That day she couldn't take it anymore, people around her telling her to die, for once she was tired to fight them, if she died no one would miss her, no one would have mourned, she thought that she wouldn't have had a future anyway so she took the blade and cut her wrist.

''Emily can i come in?'' She quickly applied the foundation on her cut.

''Of course.'' Charlotte came in and sat down next to her.

''Hey do you mind if Carl comes over while you're on your date? Jack couldn't find a baby sitter.''

''Sure, Lily's going to be thrilled.''

''Oh and dad called, i heard about your little argument in the grocery store. Are you okay?''

''Yeah, David clearly misses you.''

''I know but i can't stand being near my mother right now.''

''I'm sure you can find a way to spend time with him without your mother being there.'' Emily got up and went downstairs where she found Lily in her costume, she seemed to be searching something frantically.

''Is there something wrong honey?'' Lily seemed relieved that her mother came.

''Yeah i can't find my bucket.''

''Here it is.'' Emily found it and handed it to her daughter who was now in high spirits again.

''Thank you mom, i'm going to the beach to find some sea shells.'' Emily walked with her to the porch outside.

''Have fun but be careful.''

''I will.'' Lily shouted over her shoulder while running to the beach, Emily smiled as she watched and didn't notice that someone was actually walking to her.

''They grow up fast don't they?'' Emily turned around ubruptly and saw David on the porch walking to her.

''Yeah, sorry how long have you been there?''

''Long enough to see you have a daughter, why did you never tell us about her?''

''It never came up, i'll go tell Charlotte that you're here.''

''Before you do that i need to apologise to you, i have no idea what the history between you and my wife is but i shouldn't have pushed you for answers like that i'm sorry.''

''It's okay i understand.''

''It's just that i thought i knew everything about her, the good and the bad, but when you came back i realised that there's a lot that i don't know of. I thought that being married meant knowing each other's faults and accepting them anyway, but hey i shouldn't be boring you with my marital issues, aren't you married?''

''We were engaged but he died before even knowing i was pregnant.'' David felt sympathy for her, he knew how it felt to loose a loved one.

''So you've been raising her on your own?''

''Not entirely, Nolan, Charlotte and Jack helped me through it.''

''It can't have been easy, i know from experience.''

''Oh right with Amanda.''

''Yeah, i heard that you knew her.''

''I did she was my roommate in Juvie.''

''Oh i didn't know that, so you two were pretty close.''

''She was my best friend and i'm Carl's god mother.'' In that moment Charlotte came out and was surprised to see their father here.

''Dad?''

''Charlotte.''

''What are you doing here?''

''I came here to apologise to Emily but i also wanted to talk to you.''

''I'm going to check on Lily.'' Emily quickly made her way to the beach.

''I know that you're used to coming here as you like but you shouldn't forget that this isn't your house anymore.''

''I'll keep that in mind, so have you thought about it? Will you move back in?''

''I decided to stay here longer.''

''So i assume that you always knew about her daughter?''

''Of course, i'm Lily's god mother.''

''But you didn't say anything to me or your mother.''

''Well i didn't think that mom would care and you didn't even know who she was yet.''

''Okay i get it. But can't you come over for dinner so that maybe you and your mother can try to solve your differences?''

''I'm sorry but i don't think i'm ready to talk to her yet plus i have to watch Carl and Lily tonight.''

* * *

><p><strong>at the manor<strong>

Victoria heard that someone was at the door so she walked there to find his son Daniel with a bag, she was surely surprised to see him just walk in the house like nothing happened, at least after he moved to France 7 years ago to work in Voulez, last time he called it was Thanksgiving and he hardly said a word, as much as she hated to admit it he had really turned into his father.

''Mom, how nice to see you again.'' He hugged her and smiled half heartedly.

''Daniel, i never expected to see you again.''

''Don't see it like that.''

''How should i see it? I haven't seen you in 7 year and your calls are becoming lesser every year.''

''Look i'm sorry that i didn't call more often but i was busy. I promise that i'll make it up to you and Charlotte.''

Victoria knew though that he was going to have a hard time trying to get his sister's forgiveness, she didn't even blame her for that Victoria wasn't sure if Charlotte would even care that he was back. David walked inside and looked perplexed when he saw Daniel with Victoria.

''Daniel?''

''Oh right you got married again, sorry that i missed your wedding.'' Daniel said as he was going back to his old room.

''So he's back?''

''It seems so, but i doubt he's going to stay for long. Did you talk to Charlotte?''

''Yeah she needs to babysit tonight.''

''Who?''

''Carl and Lily.''

''Lily?''

''Emily Thorne's daughter.'' A chill went down Victoria's spine, the fact that Emily had a daughter was already shocking enough but something told her that it could have been the reason why she left in the first place.

''That was unexpected.''

''Yeah i was surprised too when i saw them on the porch.''

''What does she look like?''

''Hmm she was blonde but i didn't really see her up close.'' Daniel came back downstairs and headed for the door.

''Leaving again already?''

''I'm just going to get a drink.''

''Why don't you at least stay for dinner?'' David asked trying to break the tension between them.

''No thanks but maybe another time. Where Charlotte anyway?''

''She moved out.''

''When did that happen?''

''While you were in France dear.'' Daniel rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

><p>Emily was facing the mirror, in a few minutes Jack would be there and she was really nervous. She couldn't get a grip of herself, it was weird because she had been on countless dates before with Daniel and this was the first time she had felt this nervous. Lily came into the room and looked at her mother, Emily was wearing a plain white dress that looked beautiful on her, she smiled and wondered why her mother looked so nervous.<p>

''Mom you look really beautiful.'' Emily smiled and hugged her daughter.

''Thanks Lily, are you excited to see Carl again?''

''Yep, we're going to have so much fun. It's too bad that you can't stay with us.''

''Next time okay?''

''Okay so where are you going?''

''I'm going to have dinner with Jack, Carl's dad.''

''Oh so it's a date.'' They heard the knock on the door.

''They're here.'' Lily ran downstairs and opened the door where she saw aunt Charlotte, Jack and Carl.

''Where's your mother?''

''She's coming down.'' As she said that Emily came down the stairs.

''Jack, Carl, Charlotte hey.''

''Emily you look great.'' Charlotte added.

''Should we go?''

''Yes, have fun guys.''

''Bye.''

The dinner went great, they had gone to a local restaurant, after they finished dinner they walked along the beach. At one point they sat down on a bench facing the ocean, it was actually really close to Emily's house.

''Do you know why i picked this spot?'' Emily looked perplexed.

''Why?''

''Today Charlotte came by and reminded me of the time when i kissed you.'' Emily blushed and chuckled.

''I can't believe you remember the exact spot.''

''Quite difficult to forget my first kiss, though i was surprised that you told Charlotte about it i honestly thought you had forgotten.''

''I didn't forget either, i was quite surprised that you did it at the time.''

''So was your dad, i'll never forget the look he gave me after you pushed me away.''

''I was happy that you did it.'' Jack looked confused.

''You liked it?''

''Yeah later on it became a cherished memory i looked back on, when i was in foster care i felt really betrayed by my father but when i thought about our moments together it always made me feel a little better.''

''Sometimes i forget that you didn't always know the truth, is that the reason of this?'' He picked up Emily's wrist and pointed to the scar under the tattoo.

''How long have you known?''

''A while now, what happened?''

''I was 14, i had been moved to a new foster home it was the worst one so far, every day was like hell, everyone treated me like i was the one who killed all those people, other kids would often fight me but that day i had been cornered by a more than the usual amount, in the end i couldn't feel my body anymore, i felt alone and in pain i didn't see any other way out and i wanted the pain inside to end.''

A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered the pain, Jack wiped the tear away and smiled.

''I wish that i could have been there for you.''

''You're here now.'' Jack then cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers.


End file.
